Standing Up
by LieutenantCrunch
Summary: The new guy at work went too far.  Louis teaches him a lesson. Unbeta'd and written for a prompt on SuitsMeme. Rated for language.


**Standing Up**

**Louis**

**Summary:** Everyone seems to think that Mike and Harvey are in a relationship due to how they act at the office. Louis overhears some dick being disgustingly homophobic in regards to their relationship and sets them straight. Mini-fill!

**Warning:** The usual. Unbeta'd. Second time writing Louis; first Louis centered fic. Super pre-slash.

**A/N:** I gave Louis a secretary because, well, I don't know if he had one. Dennis is one of my original characters I made a long time ago. Funny thing about him: in his normal universe, he's gayer than pink leggings.

–

"Did you see Mike and Harvey today?"

Louis groaned, raising a hand and rubbing the bridge of his nose. The door to his office was open and he could overhear the conversation being held right out side of his glass walls. It was the new guy, again. A guy buy the name of Dennis; he was a conceited little prick from somewhere in Pennsylvania with a big mouth and no brain, Louis decided. Sure, he had the book smarts, but he had no swagger around the office. There was absolutely no way he was going to cut it with the way he acted. He talked a big game with absolutely nothing to back it up. Unfortunately, he worked for Louis. And it pissed him off.

"What are you talking about, Dennis?" came the reply from Louis' secretary. By the tone of her voice, she was just as annoyed as her boss.

"They were basically eye fucking each other during that conference. It's _disgusting_."

Again, Louis groaned. Since his first day, the guy continuously made false accusations about Mike and Harvey, some worse than others.

"It makes me want to puke. Just the fact that they're dating is–"

Enough is enough.

"You want to know what makes _me_ want to puke?"

Dennis jerked his head up to where Louis was now standing in the doorway of his office, hands in his pockets and a glare on his face.

"You. And you know what else is _disgusting_? Your attitude."

The new guy gaped at Louis. "What are you..."

Louis approached Dennis, never breaking eye contact as he did. Dennis twitched and moved his foot back, about to back away, but he stopped himself and just watched.

"Listen up, because I am not about to repeat this again." He paused, tilting his head ever-so-slightly and smiling. "We follow a policy here. Our professional lives and personal lives do not mix. At all. So I can correctly say that whatever is between Harvey and Mike is purely a mentor-ship. What you thought was 'eye fucking' was probably Harvey seeing how Mike would react, or Mike looking to Harvey for help." Louis rocked on his heels a little, grinning a little more. "Harvey flirts. That is what he does. He does it to Jessica, he does it to Donna, he does it to half of the women roaming around here, and a handful of the men. It is just what he does, and no one expects a little flirting to go anywhere. If you know Harvey, you would understand that it is absolutely harmless. And Mike is just a kid, so he would not understand flirting if it walked up to him and punched him in the face."

By that point, Louis had gathered the attention of nearly every working person in the office, including Jessica, who stood idly and watched, amused. Dennis was confused, staring at Louis and chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously.

"This is what you have to do as a lawyer. You have to always make sure you have your facts right, along with any facts that your opposition has. If you walk in to a court room with little to no information about your case, you will be beaten down slowly, then thoroughly kicked. And it will _not_ be pretty. Do you understand me?"

"I..."

"Of course you do. So... I think that's all I have to say." He smiled sweetly and nodded. Then, he raised his brows. "Oh! I almost forgot. You're fired."

Dennis narrowed his eyes, unbelieving. "What do you..."

"Fired. It means, you no longer have a job. It also means to get the hell out of the building, and get the fuck out of my face." He gestured with both of his hands for him to go. "Shoo. Stop staring at me and go."

Angrily, Dennis turned on his heels and stalked to where he had laid his jacket and briefcase down, grabbing them up in his arms and continuing his way to the elevators. Once he was in and the doors dinged, Louis looked around, pleased with himself. He turned back around and walked back to his office. When he passed his secretary's desk, she stopped him.

"Louis. What policy were you talking about?"

"Hell if I know."


End file.
